Alex-Ellie Friendship
Alex Nunez and Ellie Nash became acquainted with each other through their boyfriends at the time, Sean Cameron and Jay Hogart in season 4. They connected over the fact that they both came from troubled family backgrounds. In spite of Alex's rebellious and often cold nature, she had a soft spot for Ellie, and became something of a voice of reason to her, particularly with regards to Ellie's estranged relationship with her alcoholic mother. Friendship History Overview Season 4 In King of Pain, Ellie becomes friends with Alex after Marco makes her vice president. In Queen of Hearts, Ellie is left to live alone once Sean leaves and Ferret Bueller dies. When she found it hard to pay her rent, she sought out a way to earn some cash. With the help of Marco, Ellie learned to play a new card game, which she practiced at and eventually became very skilled with. After winning $10 from a game with Craig, Jimmy, and Alex, Ellie thought about playing Dylan's hockey team with Alex for more cash. When Ellie realized Alex was playing for high stakes, she became hesitant about keeping her trust in Alex. But when Alex surprised Ellie with a game winning hand, Ellie learned a lesson in trust and in gambling. Afterward, Ellie realized that what she was doing wasn't the best way to earn her rent money and Alex then told her what she needed to know about her mother. When she finally proved to herself that her mother was sober and not drunk by calling her to go to Sean's old place, she decided to move back in with her, as they were both tired of being alone, but made her mother promise to try and watch her drinking problem carefully. Mrs. Nash agreed to do her best and at least try, day by day. Season 5 In''' Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Marco, Paige, Ellie, and Alex are seen studying at the Dot. Later, at the line outside the gay club, Hazel, Alex, Paige, Ellie, Marco, and Tim are excited about entering the club and getting a break from their studies. In '''High Fidelity (2), Ellie and Alex graduate as the class of 2006 with Paige, Hazel, and Marco. Season 6 In The Bitterest Pill, Alex and Ellie are seen at J.T. Yorke's memorial service. In Free Fallin' (1), Alex and Ellie are seen at dinner with Paige, Marco, Jimmy, and Spinner. Season 7 Alex moves in with Ellie, Paige, and Marco. However, she moves out in Love is a Battlefield. Trivia *Both girls have a poor home life and come from unstable families. *Their friendship's only major form of interaction was in Queen of Hearts. After that, they were considered to only be acquaintances, due to the fact that both barely spoke to one another on any occasion. *They are both friends with Marco Del Rossi. *They both had a conflict with Hazel Aden. *They both were enemies with Paige but then Ellie later became close friends with Paige and Alex later dated Paige. *They both kissed Paige Michalchuk though only Alex had a relationship with her. *They both graduated in the Class of 2006. Gallery 43323e.jpg tumblr_lsit7qy7Yb1qc1tpr.jpg Screen Shot 2012-10-03 at 8.36.48 AM.png tumblr_lsit81ZPPH1qc1tpr.jpg Screen Shot 2012-1h0-03 at 8.png Screen Shot 2012-10-05 at 9.10.55 PM.png Tumblr lsit6s07RQ1qc1tpr.jpg Alex-Ellie-Sean-Jay-degrassi-1371385-1024-768.jpg Tumblr mdrnj9UxBK1qc1tpr.jpg 7543.png degrassi417_281029.jpg 764.png 3453ss.jpg 454332.png degrassi417_28729.jpg 976.PNG EllieAlex.PNG degrassi417_28529.jpg degrassi417_28129.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions